In order to meet thermal and acoustic requirements in a cabin of a vehicle, insulation structures are used which are normally arranged between an interior lining of a cabin and an exterior skin of a vehicle. A host of various insulation materials are available for this purpose, with glass wool and foam material being in widespread use. The acoustically and thermally active insulation material is provided with a wrapping that protects the insulation material from mechanical damage, and at the same time prevents any ingress of fluids. If the insulation is used in a vehicle body or fuselage that comprises an elongated tubular shape, different insulation mats are usually used for the wrapping of stiffening members, for example frame elements, and for the lining of so-called skin field regions situated between the stiffening members. These different insulating mats are referred to as frame element insulation and field insulation, which essentially differ only in their exterior dimensions.
According to the present state of the art, fastening of frame element insulation and field insulation of the vehicle body structure takes place by means of pins and discs. For example, for this purpose frame elements can comprise a number of holes in which pins are positioned and affixed. The insulation packages comprise openings that are placed onto the pins so that the pins are fed through the openings. Subsequently, fastening elements can be placed onto pins inserted in this way, which fastening elements are, for example, designed as fastening discs that snap into place on the pins.
In order to prevent the establishment of thermal bridges at the fastening positions and in order to seal the insulation packages vis-à-vis the pins in the region of the fastening openings, ring-shaped foam material bodies, hereinafter also referred to as “foam rings” are widely used, which foam rings are arranged on the openings of the insulation packages. The foam rings can preferably also be completely integrated in corresponding fastening regions of insulation packages.
DE 10 2004 001 083 A1 and US 2007/0018042 A1 show widely used fastening elements for fastening insulation packages.
The fact that installation of the fastening discs requires additional process steps can be considered to be a significant disadvantage of such fastening methods. Furthermore, the large number of components to be kept in stock and, in the case of a multitude of fastening points within larger cabins, also the installation effort for establishing the insulation design is greater. This consequently either increases costs for personnel to tackle fastening of all the insulation packages with fastening elements, or it prolongs the time during which the cabin is blocked by installing personnel so that as a result of this no other process steps can be carried out on the cabin.
It may therefore be at least one object of the invention to propose an insulation package and a method for producing an insulation package that results in a reduction or in the avoidance of the disadvantages mentioned above. In particular, it may be the object of the invention to propose an insulation package that can be fastened in the vehicle cabin as easily as possible and involves little expenditure and a short installation time, while it provides at the same time at least equivalent fastening quality. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.